


Negotiations in Love

by MimBeech



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anxiety, Because I am Unable to Write Anything Else, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fighting, Knife Skills and Eating Out are Unrelated, Knife skills, Mutual Love and Adoration, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Re-write, Star Trek Femslash, cunniligus, pre-existing relationship, pretty fluffy, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimBeech/pseuds/MimBeech
Summary: Essentially a re-write of Episode 3, Season 1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation, to include my favourite TNG ship. When Lieutenant Yarr is kidnapped by the leader of an alien planet, Troi and Picard come to her aid. With the help of their captain, the lovers negotiate the rigid and proud traditions of an ancient culture.





	Negotiations in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Since meeting upon the bridge of the Starship Enterprise on it’s first day in action, Tasha and Deanna have been casually dating. Events on the planet Ligon encourage a shift towards a deeper relationship between Security Officer and Councillor.

Deanna sensed Tasha’s fear and surprise the instant she was seized by Lutan – the supreme leader of the planet Ligon. Just a few hours previously, negotiations between the Federation and Ligon had been overwhelmingly successful. Which made the kidnapping of the Enterprise’s Chief Security Officer a complete shock. 

Just as the alien transporter sequence completed, whisking Tasha down to the alien planet’s surface, Troi felt something else radiating from Tasha: deep and unreserved anger. _The Ligons don’t know what hell they are in for_ , she mused to herself, as Captain Picard declared a ship-wide Red Alert.

As she and the Captain quickly returned to the bridge to assess the situation and formulate a plan of rescue, Troi found herself wondering why she had not recognised the alien leader’s intentions. He certainly had shown a marked interest in Yar, asking to witness a display of her abilities on the holodeck. Yet, Troi had not detected a single malign thought in the visiting party. 

Once seated on the bridge, Picard turned to Deanna, “Opinion, Councillor Troi: do you believe they will injure Lieutenant Yar?”

“I believe not, sir,” Deanna replied, “They seem mainly curious. Certainly, Lutan may have displayed some” she coughed, “ _interest_ in Lieutenant Yar – she is, of course, physically very attractive.” Realising what she had just admitted, Deanna desperately tried and failed to stop a deep blush crossing her cheeks. She continued nonetheless, hoping the rest of the bridge crew would not notice her embarrassment. “I would conjecture that they believe Tasha has something to offer them, they displayed a high regard for her skills as a security officer and fighter. I do not think they mean her harm.” She frowned, “Upon further reflection, I did feel a certain amount of avarice or ambition within Lutan,” her voice lowered and she looked down at her hands within her lap, “I should have recognised the danger of these emotions and warned Tasha to keep her distance.”

Picard spoke immediately and authoritatively, “You must not think about what has happened Councillor, we received the Ligon envoy in full trust and acted accordingly. None of us could have expected Lutan’s actions.” Picard had recently become aware of the close relationship that had blossomed between his Councillor and Security Officer. Deanna could sense both his own worry, and his sympathy for her. He addressed the rest of the bridge, “Other comments?”

Riker and Data discussed the slow and ritualistic nature of Ligon society, noting that the process of retrieving Tasha would require patience and that it may take days before Yar was safely returned to the Enterprise.

Deanna was horrified, she addressed Picard directly, “Sir, surely there is something we can do-“

Picard cut her off with a wave of his hand, “Councillor, I understand your fears about Lieutenant Yar’s position. However, as you said yourself, it is highly unlikely she is in a mortally dangerous situation, we must maintain courteous diplomatic relations with the Ligon people if we are to have access to the vaccine that Styris IV desperately requires.”

Deanna nodded, gazing at the screen displaying the planet that now harboured her partner. _I hope she’s safe, for her sake as much as for the sake of the Ligons_ , she thought vindictively. Another quieter thought crept up on her, _and for my sake too_.

\------

When Tasha had been forcefully transported to Ligon, she had immediately fought every figure around her. She had quickly incapacitated Lutan himself, and four of his guards, before many more guards had arrived and overpowered her. Pressed face-down to the cold, marble ground, she snarled at Lutan, who was now nursing a broken nose. “This won’t stand Lutan! The Enterprise will demand my return immediately. Your actions will tarnish all relations between the Federation and this planet and I swear to you, if you so much as touch me, you will have to kill me, because I will do everything in my power to kill you.”

Lutan made an expansive gesture with one hand, the other stemming the flow of a clear liquid from his nose ( _Is that his blood?_ wondered Tasha). “Lieutenant Yar, please do not misinterpret my intentions. You are simply precisely what my family has been searching for.” He stood up, servants in soft grey robes fussing about him, offering damp cloths and glasses of sweet nectar. “I am very impressed with your abilities. Your holodeck display was incredible. You are a woman who holds herself with pride and courage. I have three children. My eldest will inherit my throne upon my abdication, and she is in desperate need of a teacher. You shall fulfil this role Lieutenant Yar. You will teach my daughter to become as strong as you.”

“What?” sputtered Tasha. “You want me to tutor your children?”

“Why yes,” affirmed Lutan, “Guards, remove Lieutenant Yar’s communication device, then release her, we must hospitably welcome her to her new life here at the centre-place of Ligon.”

Tasha writhed under the weight of five Ligon guards, as yet another reached to take her communicator badge. As soon as it was removed from her chest, the guard who had been pressing his knee in Tasha’s lower back stood up, as did those who had been restraining her hands and feet. Cautiously, Yar stood up and brushed herself off. _Does he really think that he can pluck me from the Enterprise to be his servant?_ Tasha was mystified. 

Lutan gestured for Yar to follow him through a gracious arch to a walled garden. “We Ligons are a prosperous people, I can offer you comfort and peace in return for your service.” He gingerly prodded his damaged nose. Tasha noted with satisfaction that his face had become pale, and that clear blood continued to flow slowly from his left nostril.

As they walked onwards, Yar remained silent, judging it best to play her cards close to her chest. She observed her surroundings carefully, with a trained Security Officer’s eye – scoping for exits and possible weapons. Distantly she noted that the garden was beautiful. Lush green vines covered the walls and delicate fountains tinkled in blooming flower beds. The air about her smelled sweet and fragrant. Unfortunately, no exits were easily apparent, and aside from some slightly thicker vines, there was very little that could be used to defend herself.

Passing through a bower of some broad-leaved plant, hung with cream bell-flowers, Tasha almost ran into the back of her captor. Lutan had stopped abruptly and now stepped to one side. “The royal children,” he announced, gesturing before him. Pride was clearly evident in his voice.

Sitting on a bench in the smaller courtyard, reading a book, was a young girl – alien ages are difficult to guess, but Tasha judged her to be about 11 by human standards. She was hairless, adorned with a heavy gold necklace, and was wearing similarly rich robes as her father. Sitting on some loosely scattered rugs, were two more children, wearing short shifts of heavy gilt fabric, they too were bald. These two were certainly younger than their sister, and were playing a quiet and complex ball-tossing game together. All three looked up at their father as he arrived.

“My children,” Lutan spoke warmly, “I have found you a teacher. For you particularly Yoshana,” he addressed the eldest directly. “This is Lieutenant Yar, she will teach you to defend yourself, my sweet. You must learn to be strong to be a good leader.”

Yoshana nodded her head demurely, “Yes father.” She peered at Tasha and politely said, “Well met, teacher.”

At this, Tasha found her voice. “No, no,” she assertively shook her head, “I can’t teach you! I’m not a teacher, I’m an officer of Star Fleet. My people will be coming for me soon.”

Yoshana appeared confused by this, “What does this mean, father? She is not a teacher? What is Star Fleet?”

Lutan rounded on Yar, anger sparking in his eyes, “Have you not seen what I have to offer you? You will live in the finest palace on my planet, you will be cared for, all you must do is educate my children! Your people,” he sneered at the word, “will not be coming for you. I will ensure that you are the price they pay for the vaccine they so desperately need.”

Dread settled in the pit of Tasha’s belly. She considered her options. Fight? She had no readily available weapons at her disposal. Run? She didn’t know Lutan’s palace well enough, it was likely she’d lose her way. _There’s nothing to be done for now, she told herself, I’ll have to lay low, the Captain will come for me. And Deanna._

\------

When Lutan swept away, Tasha paced the perimeter of the small courtyard, while the children watched her curiously. Still furiously thinking, assessing plans, counting both factors in her favour and against her.

Swearing under her breath, Yar sat heavily on a bench, her head in her hands. Yoshana quietly made her way over to sit beside her, and asked, “Teacher, what will be our first lesson?”

Tasha looked at the young girl in disbelief, evidently the child believed her father had secured her a tutor. She sighed and said to herself, _I may as well play along_. She was highly aware that her actions may have serious consequences for the people of Styrus IV. It made her nervous. _If I’m going to escape, I need to be careful about how I do it._

A number of hours later found Tasha taking Yoshana through a simplified Tai Chi pattern. Yoshana was a quick study, she asked pertinent questions when necessary and occasionally encouraged her younger siblings to join Tasha’s activities. The younger royals had shorter attention spans than their older sister, they only participated when sufficiently engaged. Tasha certainly had the impression that Yoshana’s education was more important than her siblings’.

For the duration of the day, Tasha remained on edge. By the time she and the children were called for the evening meal, her nerves were fraying badly. She could feel a tic present itself occasionally above her right eye. She ate quietly in an ornately tiled room, with Lutan’s wives and children, and a small retinue of officials – Lutan himself was absent. The meal was strange to Yar’s taste and her stomach was churning with anxiety, so she ate very little. Lutan’s wives were courteous and they chatted with the children fondly – no single wife appearing to favour any particular child, so Tasha could not identify which child belonged to whom. _This is likely a collectivist society, it appears every person is involved in the raising of children_ , she mused. 

At the end of the meal, she was gently directed to a small bedchamber by a wizened old lady dressed in grey. The room faced onto the children’s courtyard, one wall consisting entirely of an intricate wire mesh overrun with leafy vines. A raised mattress occupied the far corner, a set of grey robes carefully folded at its foot. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small desk, low to the ground, a basin of steaming water resting upon it.

Alone for the first time that day, Tasha sat down on the end of her bed with a heavy heart. The events of the past 24 hours hit her in full force, the magnitude of her problems, her sheer isolation. Tasha buried her face in her hands and sobbed freely. She sorely wished someone familiar were with her. Deanna came to mind, radiating kindness and warmth. 

Tasha had met the Councillor on her first day on the Enterprise. They had exchanged warm smiles across the bridge during the Alpha shift, and had struck up a conversation during the welcome party at Ten-Forward. They had talked the whole night, Tasha becoming dangerously flirty after a few glasses of synth-ale. Over the last few months aboard the ship, they had been on numerous dates – musical performances, holodeck adventures, simply meeting for a drink – and Tasha was beginning to feel truly in-love with Deanna.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Yar wiped tears from her eyes and sniffled. She walked over to the still-warm basin of water (discovering that a delicate system of wires lining the walls of the basin kept the water at a consistent 30 degrees), and used the cloth resting beside it to wipe her face. Checking the door was adequately closed, she stripped off her uniform and gave herself a cursory wash. Her tense muscles loosening slightly in response to the warmth of the water. 

Tasha briefly considered dressing in her uniform again, but decided to don the grey robes the Ligons had provided – the stress throughout the day having made her sweat somewhat more than usual. She slipped on the loose trousers and simple shift and tied the short, yet elaborately tailored, robe securely with a minimally embroidered belt. The fabric was thick, but not overly hot, and unusually soft. A simple pair of similarly grey slippers fit her perfectly, causing her to wonder, _how did they know what shoe size I am?_ She noted wryly that she had been given the same uniform as the general servants of the household. 

Feeling slightly refreshed, Tasha sat on the end of her bed once more. Her mind raced, _if I wait a few hours, people will be in bed, then maybe I can explore this place and assess my options_. With a vague plan decided upon, she practiced a few calming breath exercises as she waited for the light and voices to die down outside her room.

Once quiet descended on the palace, she carefully left her room, her new slippers noiseless on the polished stone in the palace complex’s many corridors. The centre-place of the Ligon people was enormous, Tasha walked the length of countless corridors, innumerable stately halls, and myriad lush gardens. Not once did she come across anything resembling an outer gate or main door. _If I weren’t trained in tactical surveying, I very much doubt I’d be able to find my way back to my room_ , she pondered. 

Some time into her explorations, Tasha found a heavy door, electronically locked – _this doesn’t fit in with the general décor_ , she wondered. It was a simple matter for Tasha to break the keypad beside the door, and unplug a few likely wires. She waited tensely, on bated-breath, to find out if Lutan had installed any kind of tamper-alarm. When a few minutes passed in complete silence, Tasha let out a relieved sigh and carefully opened the door before her. 

Inside this unusual room – as she suspected – was an armoury. There were a number of huge cannon-like guns ranged towards the back of the room. _Nice, but I won’t be able to conceal one of those easily_ , she thought annoyedly. Instead she found herself drawn to a wall to her left where a diverse range of blades were available. She picked out a dagger, similar in weight and shape to her favourite bowie knife back on board the Enterprise, and as her hand closed around it’s handle, she felt a rush of relief and control. Yar worked quickly, picking out six blades that she was comfortable using and which could be concealed in her new voluminous robes. She left the armoury quietly, reaffixed the key pad, and padded away to continue exploring the palace complex.

After many hours scouring the palace, she conceded that it would be unlikely for her to find an escape that night. She also had to face the fact that she was approaching utter exhaustion. Feeling disheartened, she returned to her small room, collapsed on the bed and was soon asleep.

\------

“Welcome to my centre-place Captain Picard, Councillor Troi.” Lutan raised both hands in a customary gesture, “Consider yourselves guests of honour, every hospitality will be accorded you.”

Picard and Troi had beamed down to an airy hall on Ligon’s surface an entire day after Yar’s kidnapping. With no communication from Lutan nor from Tasha, Deanna had spent hours fretting, eventually channelling her nerves to thoroughly research all information on Ligon within the Star Fleet data base. 

Ligon was a highly structured society, great respect was accorded to individuals in positions of power, and none were more powerful than the supreme leader, Lutan. Marriages between multiple husbands and wives were common, Deanna noted with some surprise that Lutan’s marital situation – one man and three women – was considered highly unusual for Ligon society, but not frowned upon. She researched the many ritualistic procedures of honour and respect. Deanna discovered that taking another high-powered individual’s subordinate (as Lutan had done, stealing Tasha from Picard’s crew) was simply a power play, and one which could often be resolved by going through the appropriate motions. This knowledge, however, did not make her worry any less about Yar’s position.

Within Lutan’s centre-place, soft light illuminated the surroundings, silky curtains hung from high ceilings, plants of varying colour trailed down marble-like columns. Standing beside Ligon were two ceremonially dressed guards and a small woman. From the latter, Troi immediately sensed distrust and suspicion. _Evidently, she does not care for strangers_ , Deanna noted. However, this woman – introduced as Lutan’s first wife, Yareena – smiled prettily at her guests and welcomed them graciously to her world.

Picard quickly demanded to see evidence of Lieutenant Yar’s wellbeing – navigating the difficulties of inter-species negotiation with skill and aplomb. When Tasha was led into the hall by an older woman, Deanna was surprised to see that her hand was being held by a small girl in elaborate robes. Having been kept on the planet for a day, Yar had been given fresh clothes: plain grey robes, cut to the knee, over loose trousers and soft slippers. Deanna surmised her robes accorded her status as a household servant, as they was similar to those worn by a few busy figures who were quietly skirting the borders of the great room.

Tasha nodded in Deanna’s direction and smiled tightly. In response to Picard’s questions, she assured her fellow Star Fleet officers that she was well and that she had not been mistreated.

The Councillor could sense Tasha’s stress in her current situation. Deanna knew how fraught Tasha’s youth had been – an understanding gained through both quiet discussions with her in Ten-Forward and official Star Fleet psych reports. Deanna could feel Tasha very carefully putting her fear to one side, maintaining a thin veneer of control and stability over her general demeanour. 

Lutan motioned for Tasha to be lead away once more. “I am very impressed with Lieutenant Yar. She is obviously a strong and smart woman.” He smiled broadly and moved to clasp his first-wife to his side, “My wives and I have three royal children. They are in desperate need for tutelage in the arts of defence and strategy. As a matter of honour, you, Captain Picard, must ask for your subordinate’s return. I must warn you that I will not guarantee that she may leave my court.” 

Picard radiated anger at Lutan’s brash words, Troi could practically taste hot waves of indignation rolling from him. “This is unacceptable, Leader Lutan. Lieutenant Yar is a member of my crew and while I accept your cultural needs for honour and protocol, I will not accept any outcome other than the return of Natasha to the Enterprise.”

Lutan laughed expansively. “I think both you and Lieutenant Yar will come around to my wishes, you must remember that your Federation is in need of a vaccine that only Ligon possesses.” He narrowed his eyes, “Once more, I assure you that no harm will come to Yar, she will is a valuable asset to the first family of Ligon. You shall come to the feast tonight, we can talk about this matter further.”

Picard sighed, his brow creasing, “Clearly we must work together to find a mutually satisfactory outcome for both parties. We will certainly attend your feast, discussions must continue between the Federation and Ligon.”

Deanna glanced at Picard. He had not been her captain for long, yet she trusted his judgement – an illustrious career within Star Fleet was evidence of his prowess in diplomatic matters. Still, her stomach twisted at the prospect of leaving Tasha in the grasp of this alien leader.

Ligon made a placatory gesture, “Captain, Councillor, I would like to invite you to refresh yourselves, make full use of the riches my centre-place has to offer. In a few hours I will throw a magnificent feast in your honour, then I will allow negotiations to proceed.” He clapped his hands and two meek figures in grey appeared next to Deanna and Picard. They both bowed and beckoned to follow. “Go, go,” insisted Lutan. Clearly he was under the impression that he was fulfilling protocol. Deanna could sense pride and arrogance within him.

\------

Troi and Picard were led through a series of arched hallways and gardens. A servant beckoned them towards two small doorways, next to one another. “Please call if you need anything, honoured guests,” she told them, “My name is Meera.” She indicated that Picard should enter the room on the left, while Deanna entered the room to the right.

Picard nodded at Deanna to follow Meera’s directions. He put a comforting hand on Deanna’s shoulder before they parted, “Councillor, we shall wait some time, then I will persuade Lutan to let Tasha go, I promise you. You know where I shall be if you need me.” He then passed through his doorway and Deanna walked through hers.

She found herself in a beautifully appointed bed chamber, lit with a golden light. It was furnished with a mattress, low desk, and a bowl of warm water. She explored the room, touching the basin and admiring the leafy screen that occupied one wall. 

She plonked down on the bed, resting her hands on her stomach and taking a deep breath. She carefully expanded her consciousness beyond herself, sending out telepathic feelers throughout the palace complex, searching for the familiarity of Tasha’s mind. She was surprised to feel Tasha quite close by, _and she’s moving closer!_ Deanna opened her eyes and stood up as Tasha burst through her doorway.

“Deanna!” She cried, racing to close the distance between them and wrapping Deanna in a tight hug. Troi could feel Tasha’s breath in her hair, she had evidently been running.

Deanna pulled away slightly, only to plant a firm kiss on Tasha’s pliant lips. Tasha laughed through the kiss, rubbing comforting circles on Deanna’s shoulders. 

“I am so glad to see you, Meera told me you’d be here.” Tasha admitted, when they had finally broken their embrace. “I’ve been making allies, I wasn’t sure I’d see you, or the Captain, again.” Tears pricked at her eyes.

Troi could both see and sense Yar’s malcontent. “Have they treated you badly in any way?” she queried gently. “Do you know why Lutan has taken you?”

“No, not really.” Tasha responded to her partner’s first question. “And yes, it’s just as he said to you and the Captain, he truly thinks I would be a perfect teacher for his children. So, no, they’ve actually been quite kind to me, considering I’m their captive.”

Deanna guided Tasha to the bed, and they sat down next to one another, clasped hands between them. Tasha rested her head on Deanna’s shoulder, and breathed in her scent. Tasha knew that Deanna used a carefully-mixed blend of Betazoid essential oils to clean her skin and hair, the spiced aroma had become one of Tasha’s favourite things about her partner. 

Tasha looked up at Deanna and said quietly, “I found their armoury last night. They had some really sophisticated weaponry in there, but the only concealable things I found were knives. I amassed a bit of a collection last night,” she admitted, with a smile that did not reach her eyes. 

Deanna frowned, “You should not have to use them, I’m sure Captain Picard will be able to convince Lutan to let you go.” She put an arm behind Tasha, her hand resting at the nape of Tasha’s neck to caress her short hair. “No matter what happens though, I know that we will never leave without you.” She began to kiss Tasha’s jawline, beginning at her ear and making her way slowly down to her chin. 

Tasha sighed in pleasure and turned to capture Troi’s mouth with her own. Deanna made a noise of utter longing, but gently pushed Yar back. “No, I don’t think we should do anything more here. We need to asses our options.” She stood up, still holding Tasha’s hands firmly. “The Captain is next door, let’s regroup and discuss our plans.”

“Yeah,” the Security Officer sighed, “ You’re right.” Hand in hand they walked to the neighbouring room. They found Picard pacing its length, appearing greatly agitated. He turned to face them when Deanna coughed gently, Deanna sensed his surprise at seeing Tasha by her side.

“Lieutenant Yar, I am deeply sorry that this has occurred,” he told her gravely, “Are you well? Have you been treated fairly?”

Tasha smiled wryly, “You know, Captain, Deanna asked the exact same question not five minutes ago. I am perfectly fine.”

“Good,” Picard seemed very relieved, his shoulders lowered a fraction as he quelled that particular source of tension. “There will be a ceremonial feast in a few hours, Lutan says that this is when it is appropriate to bargain for the release of captives. I will bargain everything to get you back. Lutan must be aware that the Enterprise poses a serious threat to his people. While I bear in mind the plight of Styrus IV, know this:” he lowered his brows and looked directly in Tasha’s eye, “In this situation, I will do everything in my power to return all my crew members to the Enterprise, no matter the broader consequences. You, Lieutenant Yar, and every other person upon my ship, are my sole responsibility.”

Tasha nodded, understanding the serious commitment Picard had just made to her. “Thank you, Captain.”

Picard adjusted his uniform, and clasped his hands before him. “Alright, now tell me everything you know about the Ligon people Councillor, and Lieutenant, tell me everything you have learned in your stay here.”

\------

The feast was sumptuous. Dish after dish were presented to the supreme leader and his Federation guests. A group of musicians played elaborate stringed instruments in one corner of the great hall. The rhythms and polyrhythms swirled through the air. Picard and Troi sat on the right hand of Lutan, while his first-wife, Yareena, and heir, Yoshana, sat to his left. Tasha was seated on a separate, lower table, facing the royal party. She carefully maintained a blank expression, yet Deanna could sense her seething in anger – _she hates that her fate is being discussed and there’s nothing she can do about it_ , Deanna considered.

Lutan insisted that business (as he put it) could not be conducted before all had eaten their fill. Discussion was practically non-existent between the occupants of the main table, Ligon convention dictating that music takes precedence over mere conversation. 

Picard and Troi ate as little as possible, while remaining polite, while Tasha blankly refused every morsel of food offered to her. Lutan on the other hand, ate fully and contentedly – by the end of the meal, he had sampled every dish presented to him and appeared extremely content.

“My kitchens produce the most delicious fare on Ligon,” Lutan announced, as servants removed plates from the table. “Thank you for respecting the traditions of my people and waiting for the cessation of meal to begin negotiations in the matter of the inimitable Lieutenant Yar.” He smiled broadly at Tasha, who returned his gaze blankly. He gestured for his musicians to cease playing, they quietly packed up and filed out of the hall.

Picard seized the opportunity to speak immediately. “As we discussed earlier today, I insist on the return of my crewmember. We have many other resources available to you, Leader Lutan, and I’m sure you are well aware that the Federation is a powerful ally to all.” 

“I am afraid, Captain Picard, that you and I do not understand one another.” Lutan shook his head sadly, “We Ligons are a prosperous people, there is nothing we want for. To be frank with you, Captain, Lieutenant Yar is the most valued commodity to me at present. I wish to propose that you allow me to keep her here on Ligon in exchange for the vaccine you so desperately require.”

Deanna put a hand on her Captain’s shoulder, “Please, may I speak?”

Picard nodded curtly.

Deanna leaned forward to better face the Ligon ruler. “Leader Lutan, I am familiar with the customs of your people. I understand that once one party asks for the return of a ceremonially-abducted member, they concede the strength of the other party. Once this is fulfilled, you are required to return the abductee.”

Lutan laughed, “I am glad that you are researching the noble ways of Ligon. However, I have also been researching they ways of the Federation.” He smirked, “You certainly are a strange people, the exchange of goods and services appears to drive your very existence. As such, I find that negotiating the exchange of Lieutenant Yar for your vaccine is an appropriate course to take.”

Deanna was shocked. She quickly assessed her knowledge of Ligon culture further. “I also know, Leader Lutan, that your people have a great respect for the links formed between members of a group. Camraderie, friendship, union, love.”

Lutan nodded, “Certainly, these are the things that bind every preson together.”

“Every person aboard the Enterprise is bonded with one another. We rely on all our crew members equally. Tasha is a vital part of our group.” She stood and walked towards Tasha, still sitting along in front of the head table. “Leader Lutan, if this is not enough, I will tell you that I, myself, am bonded with Lieutenant Yar. I love her deeply.” She knelt beside Yar, and stretched an arm around the Security Officer’s waist. At such proximity, she could feel how – beneath layers and layers of stress, alertness and anger – Tasha was surprised by Deanna’s admission. Neither had yet discussed what they meant to one another. 

Lutan’s wife turned to her husband. “If this is true, you must surely honour their bond. Nothing is more sacred than the bond of love.”

“Yareena, I agree with you. However, I cannot take these Federation people at their word. This is likely a simple ploy to make me give over a valuable asset. Tactics of this nature are commonly used by humans and their like.”

At the Ligon Leader’s words, Tasha’s anger overcame her diplomacy, “How dare you?” she cried. “How dare you question what I share with Deanna? How dare you presume that I can be traded like a slave? I will not remain here on Ligon.”

Lutan chuckled, “But Lieutenant Yar, you must certainly desire for your people to have access to the vaccine that only Ligon can provide?” 

Tasha tensed, covertly she brushed Deanna’s hand away from her side. “You may believe that you hold the advantage, Lutan, but that can change in an instant.” At that, she leapt upward, simultaneously pulling out two small daggers concealed in her sleeves. In a few powerful leaps she was standing on the head table before the Ligon Leader. She threw her daggers at the two guards advancing from the corners of the room. Thanks to years of practice on her childhood home, she hit both squarely in the chest and they toppled over. Lutan’s wife screamed and pulled Yoshana close to her.

Lutan tried to stand, eyes widening in surprise and fear. It was easy for Tasha to overbalance him, pushing him to land on his stomach. The Leader landed heavily, and Tasha jumped down to crouch over his prone form. She pulled out the bowie-like knife she had found so comforting the previous night. It’s weight in her hand gave her the boost of confidence she needed to press her knee roughly into his lower back and tug his head upwards, a firm fist in his hair. She pressed the blade of her knife under Lutan’s neck. She then addressed the legion of guards advancing on the head table, she growled, “Come any nearer and I will slice the throat of your leader.” To lend weight to her threat, she carefully moved the dagger and made a precise incision. Clear blood welled from the wound, in the noiseless hall, it made a sickening sound as it dripped on the marble floor. Lutan roared and the royal guards fell back, holding their swords defensively.

In the space of 10 seconds, Yar had turned the proverbial tables. She looked over at her Captain, still seated beside Lutan’s table place. He appeared to be thinking furiously, his jaw was tight and his brow furrowed. Tasha the looked behind her to assess her partner’s safety. Deanna had stood once more during the action, she appeared distressed and shocked, her mouth opening and closing. Yar was simply relieved to see that her actions had not endangered Troi.

Beneath her, Lutan made a small noise – part grunt, part whimper. “I, uh, I concede to you Lieutenant Yar. You have won your freedom as Ligon tradition dicates.”

Tasha was surprised, running on adrenaline and aggression. “What?!” she spat.

“I am disappointed, but as all present will testify as witness, you have…” he hesitated, his pride wounded, “You have defeated me and, as it fully honourable, you have won your freedom.”

Picard stood from the table, “Lieutenant, I suggest you release Leader Lutan,” he said quietly.

Yar grunted, and roughly released Lutan. Returning her dagger to within her robe, she strode back to Deanna’s side. Animal instincts still coursing through her body, fighting for survival.

Deanna grabbed Tasha’s hand, pulling it up to hold to her chest. Tasha glanced at her, then glared at Lutan once more. 

“You say that Lieutenant Yar has… won her freedom,” Picard addressed Lutan, he could tell that the tide had turned against the leader. “Then would you deem it honourable to return to our initial agreement? You will provide to the Federation the vaccine we require, and in return you will have our alliance. As a token of friendship between our peoples, I can assure you that Ligon will receive any resources you may require that are equal in value.”

Lutan remained prone, holding a hand to his damaged neck, “Yes, Captain Picard, you may have what you require.” His wife knelt behind him, proffering a scarf to staunch his blood. “Thank you, Yareena. And may I add, Captain, that Ligon will forever respect the courage of Lieutenant Yar, I understand now that humans can act with great honour and dignity.”

Picard nodded, maintaining a diplomatic façade. However, Deanna could sense his confusion – clearly Ligon cultural dictates were more complex than reported by the current Starfleet files. “Leader Lutan, I am pleased that we have come to a mutually satisfactory arrangement. I will have my crew collect the vaccines in the next few hours, for now, my Security Officer, my Councillor and I will return to our ship.”

“Wait, Captain.” Tasha stepped towards Yareena and Yoshana, who were still sitting nervously by the table. Yoshana looked into Yar’s eyes, radiating fear. Tasha raised a placatory hand, “Yoshana, I’m sorry that it came to this. I don’t mean to frighten you. My freedom is paramount.” She sighed, not quite knowing what to say. “You’re a good learner Yoshana, you watch and you grow. I want you to learn from your father. What happened today could have been avoided. Don’t stand between someone and their family.”

Yoshana nodded minutely, Yareena holding her all the more tightly to her breast.

Tasha turned back to Picard and Troi, and said, “I’m done. Can we go?”

“Enterprise, three to beam up immediately.” And the Captain and his crew members were transported back to the safety of their ship.

\------

Only once they had rematerialized in the transporter room, did Deanna allow herself to breathe. She laughed giddily, overwhelmingly pleased to have her partner back by her side. She pulled Tasha towards her for a happy kiss, luxuriating in the taste of her lover. Suddenly, she realised who else was in the room. She immediately pulled away from Yar and turned to Picard, “Captain, I apologise, that was unprofessional.”

It was Picard’s turn to laugh, “Councillor, I assure you I have no issue. I too am very pleased to have the Lieutenant back with us.” Deanna could sense he was pleased to see his crew members so happy, _can I even sense a modicum of pride?_ she asked herself.

Tasha was silent, she squeezed Deanna’s hand and gave her a small smile. Deanna knew her partner was exhausted. Troi had never before seen Yar’s aggressive side. As a Councillor, she was slightly worried about how easily Tasha had reverted back to the brutal character of her childhood. But as a girlfriend, she was somewheat turned-on by Tasha’s power.

Deanna asked Picard, “Permission to take Tasha back to her quarters Captain?”

“Certainly Councillor, but I would advise you take her past sick bay for a physical.” He addressed Tasha, “I want you to be perfectly well. You will take the next few shifts to recover, I’ll call on you in 12 hours or so for a briefing.” Continuing, his voice took on another level of authority. “I’ll tell you now, your methods were unorthodox, but in a way, they got the result we all desired. Nonetheless, this incident will bear further discussion and will likely travel quickly to the admiralty. I assure you, I will stand beside you through whatever inquiry to which you may be subjected.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Tasha demurred as Deanna gently took her arm and led her towards sick bay.

\------

As soon as the door to Tasha’s quarters hissed shut, Troi was upon her. Kissing her nose, her eyes, her cheeks. Tasha laughed wearily beneath her partner’s onslaught.

“Deanna,” she whispered. When Troi showed no sign of listening and started nibbling Tasha’s ear, she repeated herself. “Deanna, please. I want a shower.”

Deanna looked put out, she pouted at Yar, “You look perfectly clean to me.”

“I just… I just need to wash away the events of the past few days.” Tasha looked away.

Deanna nodded, of course she understood, she could sense Yar’s tiredness, her frayed nerves. “At least let me join you.”

“I would love that,” Tasha replied. She reached her arms around Deanna’s shoulders, located her uniform zipper and undid it, caressing Deanna’s plump ass in passing.

Deanna responded by rising to kiss Tasha once more, her tongue brushing Yar’s lips, making both women moan. 

Yar broke away, smiling truly for the first time in a few days, her pupils dilated. “I’m serious about the shower, Deanna.” She took Deanna’s hand and lead her to the bathroom, pausing to kick off the grey slippers the Ligons had given her. 

The Security Officer raised her hands to undo her outer robe, but Deanna shook her head. “Oh no, no, no,” she chided, gently pushing Tasha’s hands away, “I want to do that, thank you very much.” She softly undid the knotted belt and worked her hands into the neckline of the robe to slip it off Tasha’s shoulders. “This is a nice piece of clothing,” she admitted, letting it drop to the bathroom floor.

“Yeah, too bad I had to fight the ruler of a planet to get it.” Tasha quipped. Then she frowned, Deanna sensed Yar’s distaste at her own joke. It was still far too soon to make light of the past situation.

Tasha pulled off the simple shift she wore under the robe, shaking her head brusquely to make her hair fall into place. Deanna reached up to adjust a lock of Tasha’s fringe, and snuck another kiss to Tasha’s jawline.

“Now I’m more undressed than you,” Tasha complained. So Deanna smirked and shimmied out of her suit. Tasha admired the smooth curves of her partner’s body. Deanna wore a simple pair of black panties and a matching functional bra. _She could be wearing long-johns and look fantastic,_ Tasha mused. She wound her hands around the Councillor’s waist and pulled her close, enjoying the nearness and press of Deanna’s body.

Deanna took the opportunity to undo the final knot on Tasha’s trousers, smiling as she pulled them over the curve of Tasha’s backside and allowed them to fall beside the robe on the floor. 

“Cheeky,” Yar chided. 

“Mm-hmm,” agreed Deanna. “Get in the shower unit, Tasha, I’ll get some towels.” She ducked out of the room as Tasha turned on the hot water. Troi quickly removed her underwear, located their towels, and skipped over to join her partner under the hot spray. 

Tasha was standing under the flow of water, her eyes closed, so Deanna moved behind her, holding her about the waist, and put her chin on Tasha’s shoulder. Yar hummed gently and put her hands over Deanna’s.

“Did you mean it?” Tasha murmured, projecting uncertainly and insecurity. 

“That I love you?” Deanna asked. She knew precisely what was on her partner's mind.

“Yeah.”

Deanna turned Yar to face her, gazing into her lover’s face, “I love you Natasha Yar. I truly do. I think I might even adore you.”

Tasha smiled and pulled Deanna into a tight embrace. “I love you too,” she murmured into Troi’s neck.

They enjoyed the warmth for some moments, until Deanna reached for the body wash, lathered up her hands, and, taking her sweet time, washed her partner. She started with Tasha’s back, gently massaging the series of scars Tasha had amassed in her teenage years. She luxuriated in the sensation of her lover’s firm body beneath her hands. She washed Tasha’s hair and shoulders. She could feel her partner’s mind slowing, returning to a state of calm and collectedness. 

Beneath the rush of warm water, Troi knelt to wash Yar’s feet. Tasha leaned on the wall of the shower-unit, casually raising each foot in turn as Deanna washed off the grime of the past few days. Deanna realised she was in the perfect position for some fun. She leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on the inside of Tasha’s thigh. 

Tasha gasped, opening her eyes and looking down at Deanna, lustfully. Evidently Troi’s ministrations had proved sufficiently arousing that her cheeks were flushed and her breath heightened.

“Do you mind if I…?” Deanna trailed off, biting her lip.

“Yeah, please go ahead.” Tasha affirmed breathily.

Deanna placed another kiss on Tasha’s other inner-thigh – _for balance,_ she thought to herself – and gently slipped a hand upwards to Tasha’s pussy. Yar’s arousal was clear in the sheer wetness Deanna’s fingers found. She delicately massaged Tasha’s clit with one hand and used the other to encourage Tasha to raise a leg to rest on her own kneeling thigh. With a bit more room to work, she lifted her mouth to Tasha’s vulva and licked a broad stroke, tasting her lover’s innermost flavour.

Tasha rested her hands gently on Deanna’s head and stifled a chuckle – neither of them had thought to remove her traditional Betazoid beads. 

As an empath, Deanna possessed a unique insight into sexual activity. Tasha’s pleasure collided with Deanna’s own, creating a sort of echo-chamber of lust. Alternating between sucking Tasha’s clit and lapping more broadly, it wasn’t long before Deanna brought her partner to a climax. Deanna smiled to herself listening to Tasha swear. She sensed Yar’s orgasm deeply, making her sigh in second-hand bliss. Tasha’s body trembled above her, her raised leg spasming slightly in pleasure. 

Deanna leaned back slightly to look up into Yar’s blissed-out face. Tasha caressed Deanna’s face with trembling fingers. Taking her hands, Tasha helped Deanna to her feet and kissed her passionately. The Security Officer could taste herself on her lover’s tongue, and it made her moan.

When Tasha made a move to reciprocate, Deanna gently batted her hand away. “I’m fine for tonight, I’m just happy to please you,” she whispered. 

Tasha raised her eyebrows, but did not push the matter. Instead she reached around Deanna and shut off the water. They stepped out of the unit together, Tasha wrapped a towel around her lover, then flipped the other over her shoulder. “Your hair,” she murmured. It was still bound tightly, Deanna’s ceremonial beads and elaborate braids were utterly soaked.

Tasha took Deanna’s hand, led her out of the bathroom and guided her to sit on the bed. Climbing to sit behind her, Tasha firstly loosened Deanna’s bun, letting the jet-black hair cascade over her shoulders. Carefully and slowly, she unbraided Deanna’s decorative beads.

“I love your hair,” Tasha murmured, as she nuzzled Deanna’s neck. It must have tickled, because Deanna laughed and flung her hands upwards, capturing Yar in an awkward hug. They fell backwards onto the pillows and found themselves in a tangle of limbs, nose to nose. 

“And I love you.” Deanna replied.

Tasha’s happiness rendered her speechless, so she simply pressed forward to kiss Deanna, expressing her emotions in the plainest way possible.

That night, the two women slept tangled in each other’s arms. Secure in the knowledge that, at least for this night, they were safe together.

**Author's Note:**

> • This is the most plot-heavy narrative I’ve ever written – con-crit would be greatly appreciated!  
> • Episode 3 is racist as hell, and pretty sexist too.  
> • Some dialogue has been pulled from the episode, most of it changed to make it less uncomfortable – early TNG was pretty gross tbh.  
> • I still love it lol.  
> • Oh, and sonic showers are dumb, water showers are much nicer ;)


End file.
